


Silence

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [6]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loses his voice and Jack misses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Jack was enjoying a few days off from work, happily lazing around watching Adventure Time with just having fun doing nothing at all. He did wish Alex could join him though; his boyfriend still had to work and had left their apartment before Jack had woken. Jack sighed as Netflix played the next episode of his favourite cartoon, he really wanted Alex to be there with him, to cuddle him and have something to laugh with. Ever since they’d begun dating Jack had discovered everything felt better when Alex was by his side.  
He’d just made himself his third cup of coffee when his phone buzzed, a picture of him and Alex lighting up the screen. Smiling to himself at the memory Jack opened his phone to see it was a message from Alex.  
Alex – I’ve lost my voice :( can you come pick me up?  
Jack frowned at the words and quickly typed a reply.  
Jack – Oh baby... I’ll be in there in fifteen  
Alex – Thank you xx  
Throwing on any old clothes Jack grabbed his car keys and left the apartment.

Jack arrived at Alex’s place of work in thirteen minutes and eighteen seconds. Alex knew because he was sat watching the clock until he arrived. He knew Jack would be upset with him for going to work despite feeling under the weather but he didn’t think he’d loss his voice; sure it had felt a bit scratchy but how was he to know it would get worse?  
He sat and watched Jack walk through the doors of the office before he spotted him, sat alone by the front desk waiting for the love of his life.  
“Hey ‘Lex.”  
Alex tried to reply only to be struck with a coughing fit.  
“Okay, let’s get you home before you hurt yourself.”  
Alex let Jack take his hand and lead him back out to the waiting car.  
“So your voice is definitely gone?” Jack asked.  
He nodded.  
“Does anything else hurt?” Jack asked.  
He just coughed in reply and Jack got the message.  
“I’m just going to stop by CVs on the way, okay?”  
Alex nodded and closed his eyes, moving so he was as curled up the seat as the seatbelt would allow.  
After a quick trip to Cvs Jack got everything he thought they needed, honey and lemon for Alex’s throat, something to help with the cough and as it made Jack laugh a My Little Pony notebook for Alex to write on. He got back to the car and found Alex sleep against the window, a quick check of his forehead relieved he had a temperature but luckily nothing alarming.  
They pulled up outside their building a few minutes later. Alex woke up groggy and coughing, which did nothing to help with raw throat. He groaned quietly and put his head in his hands.  
“I know it hurts ‘Lex, but let’s get you inside then I give you something to help,” Jack said, running his hand over Alex’s back.  
The boy nodded and slowly clambered out of the car, Jack following closing behind. Even though they only lived on the fourth floor to took awhile to get to their apartment. Alex was slow and he had to keep stopping to coughing. His quiet groaning made Jack’s heart hurt, he wanted nothing more than to be able to hear Alex’s voice again.  
“Here you go.”  
Jack led the boy over to the couch before pulling out various medicines from his bag.  
Alex scrunched up his face at the sight of grape flavoured cough syrup.  
“I know you don’t like it but it’s all they had,” Jack explained, unscrewing the cap.  
Alex pouted as Jack handed him the cup. He winced as he swallowed and refused the water Jack tried to give him, not wanting anything more against his throat.  
“Alex, you need to drink something.”  
He shook his head and put his hand to his throat, trying to tell Jack how much it hurt.  
“Can I at least take your temperature?” he asked.  
Alex opened his mouth and let Jack slip the device under his tongue. As Jack watched his exhausted boyfriend fought to keep his eyes open he wondered why he even went into work, he was obviously feeling unwell but he still went in anyway. It was typical stubborn Alex, wanting to make everyone else happy even if it meant making himself very miserable. Jack was pulled back into reality by the thermometers bleeping.  
“101 on the dot, you’ve only got a mild fever. How’re you feeling?”  
Alex just shrugged, not knowing how else to convey how he felt. Jack then remembered the other item he’d brought and took out the brightly coloured notepad and handed it to Alex along with a pen. The boy couldn’t help rising as eyebrow at the pink ponies scattered across the page.  
“I thought it suited you,” Jack answered.  
‘Fuck you’  
Jack chuckled and went to mess with Alex’s hair.  
“Going to tell me how you’re feeling?”  
‘Shitty, my throat really fucking hurts :(’ Alex wrote.  
“Do you want some honey and lemon?” Jack asked.  
Alex nodded, coughing into his fist.  
“Okay sweetie.”  
Jack kissed the top of his head before removing himself from the couch and going through to their kitchen.  
Alex curled himself up on the couch, the spare blanket over his legs as he picked the remote and continued playing Jack’s forgotten cartoons. Jack returned a few minutes later with the hot drink in his hands, seeing Alex curled up in his usual spot brought a smile to his face.  
“Here, this should help your throat,” Jack said, placing the mug in Alex’s pale hands.  
The boy just smiled in thanks and shuffled up on the couch as to make room for Jack. As soon as he sat down Jack couldn’t help pulling Alex onto his lap, being careful not to spill the hot drink in Alex’s hand. Alex slumped against Jack’s body, his eyes fighting to stay open as he let the honey and lemon do its work.  
“Do you want to go to bed?” Jack asked, running his fingers through Alex’s hair.  
He shook his head and shuffled a little closer to Jack, pulling the blanket up around them. Jack just gave a small smile and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex’s waist; he knew all too well how much Alex loved to be held when he felt ill. He would almost be attached to Jack’s side and well Jack wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The rest of the day passed in an odd silence, with Alex’s voice gone the apartment lacked its usual humour. Alex slipped in and out of sleep for most of the day, waking with his coughing and only for long enough for Jack to get more medicine into him. By the evening Alex had refused any food and Jack had ended up making a run to the store to buy him soup.  
“Alex, foods ready,” Jack called.  
Alex stumbled into the kitchen, at some point during the day he’d changed into his pyjamas and one of Jack’s oversized hoodies which fell over his hands. He was pale and his hair messy from sleep; he held the My Little Pony notebook to his chest as he sat himself down at their kitchen table.  
“I got chicken noodle, I hope that’s okay.”  
Alex nodded and took a spoonful, letting the hot liquid sooth his throat and warm his insides.  
‘It’s good’ he wrote.  
“I’m glad it’s okay, I don’t like seeing you in pain ‘Lex”  
Alex just gave a small smile and continued to eat. Jack joined him at the table with his own bowl, he was too lazy to cook something else for himself and plus the soup smelt good.  
“Is your throat still hurting?” Jack asked.  
Alex made a face and waved his hand like so-so. In truth is hurt a lot more than so so but he didn’t want to worry Jack.  
“Have you got any voice at all?” Jack asked.  
He hadn’t heard Alex’s voice all day and well he was missing it. His dumb little quips and sarcastic comments, the way he hummed under his breath and his constant singing. Jack missed everything about Alex’s voice but most of all it was him saying those three little words.  
Alex cleared his throat and tried to speak but the only thing that came out was the sound of strained air before he began coughing again.  
Tears pricked in Alex’s eyes not only from coughing but the loss of his voice, he just wanted to be able to speak again.  
“’Lex don’t cry.”  
He reached over the table and held Alex’s hand tightly in his own.  
“I miss your voice too but its okay, you’ll be back talking for England soon,” Jack teased.  
Alex wiped away the tears on his cheeks and gave a weak smile. He was so thankful to have Jack in his life; he didn’t want he’d do without Jack to make him feel better.  
“So, I was googling your symptoms and I think you might have laryngitis ‘Lex,” Jack said.  
Alex frowned and coughed weakly into his fist.  
“It explains why you have no voice and your coughing, was it very hoarse this morning?” he asked.  
‘It was but I didn’t think much of it. I get sick so often.’ Alex wrote.  
“I know baby, but because you do you need to take proper care of yourself. I’ll take you to the Doctor tomorrow to get you some antibiotics,” Jack said.  
Alex nodded in agreement and finished his soup. When Jack was cleaning away the dishes he saw Alex yawn and rub his tired his eyes, the infection running through his system was really draining all his energy.  
“Want to go to bed ‘Lex?”  
‘Only if you come to’ the boy wrote.  
“Alright, I could always do with an afternoon nap.”  
Alex smiled and let Jack help him up and take him back to the bedroom. Alex cuddled under the duvet and watched as Jack undressed to join him, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend in only his boxers and t shirt.  
“You’re not too ill then,” Jack smirked.  
Alex just blushed and pulled the duvet up to cover his reddening cheeks. Jack laughed and joined Alex under the covers, pulling them back to revile his messy haired boyfriend.  
“I love you.”  
Alex didn’t reply, he just rested his hands on Jack’s face and reached up to kiss him. Alex may not have been able to speak but he didn’t need to, the kiss said everything he couldn’t.  
Jack finally pulled away, breathing hard and his heart hammering in his chest. He’d never get tired of the feeling Alex gave him when they kissed.  
After their brief make out session Alex was cuddled up next to Jack, the notepad on his lap as he scribbled out a message.  
‘I’m sorry that you’re stuck spending your days off looking after me’  
“Oh Alex, don’t even go there. I don’t mind how I spend my days, as long as I’m with you,” Jack replied, kissing the boy’s forehead.  
‘Really?’ he wrote.  
“Really.”  
It was true, as long as Jack was with Alex he didn’t where they were or what they’re were doing. He didn’t care that he’d be spending his days off in bed with Alex watching movies, it was better than being alone any day. He would miss Alex’s voice though; he didn’t want he’d do without the sound of Alex’s voice in his life or just Alex in general. As Jack laid in bed with Alex sleeping peacefully at his side there was a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I thought it was about time I updated this! I have a whole load of ideas waiting to be written so hopfully there will be more soon, including some non established relationship ones :)  
> Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
